1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a radar receiver, in particular for a radar having a digital beam forming antenna.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known that a digital beam forming antenna is made up of a multitude of elemental sensors, each associated with an elemental receiver; a common processing device combines the digital signals from the various elemental receivers in order to form the desired beam in the receiving mode.